


You're like ocean waves

by healsvt



Series: I was gonna say I love you afterwards [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Non AU, they kiss a lot because that's the shit i live for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 19:24:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9252359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/healsvt/pseuds/healsvt
Summary: Vernon thinks he loves Seungkwan so much that just one language isn't enough.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've made this in two hours because I'm soft and I love Verkwan and I love kisses. I'm sorry if this is /too/ cheesy but I needed this.
> 
> Thanks Xu for taking your time to read it. I know you love them more than I do, so I hope you enjoyed it the most.
> 
> This is for Paula (byunsv_), I hope you're better when you read it.
> 
> Enjoy ♡

 

Vernon loves Seungkwan. And his love for him makes Seungkwan sigh shyly when they kiss. It happens everytime they hold each other’s face and move their heads until their lips meet and Seungkwan hides his smile on Vernon’s throat.

“You are too much,” he murmurs, eyes closed and hands still around his neck. Vernon doesn't understand the reason why sometimes Seungkwan still feels so nervous and glances away while they look at each other at nights, but he finds it cute, anyway. It's been years now since the first time they kissed, when they were just kids playing at stupids "truth or dare" games and kissing quickly on the lips because "I dare you to kiss me, Vernon".

  
Vernon is aware of Seungkwan's heartbeats matching his when they interlace their hands and Vernon smiles at him. It makes Seungkwan smile bigger and say something really stupid like "Shut up I hate you". But Vernon knows that's not true because Seungkwan is terrible at hiding his love for him.

 

They're taking a bath and Seungkwan has his hair and face all wet, drops falling off his chin while they laugh together. They're so used to the image of being naked in front of each other they don't mind sharing the bath anymore because "Sharing is caring, Seungkwan".

  
Vernon expects Seungkwan to hit his chest while the water vapour flies between them, but Seungkwan decides this time that Vernon's words are not cheesy enough, just a little bit, and perfect to match them with a smile. Vernon thinks he's lucky to see Seungkwan's beautiful smile every single day and makes his heart flutter under the hot water. He moves his hand to caress Seungkwan's cheeks and for a moment he wonders where those chubby cheeks have gone. Seungkwan's eyes close under his touch and it's impossible to him to stop the kiss that it's growing inside his lungs. There was a time when he stopped himself rather than just do whatever his heart said because he was afraid of being wrong, afraid of Seungkwan's heart not loving him back, afraid of losing his touch and missing his hands forever, so he didn't kiss him whenever he wanted to. But nowadays, Vernon isn't afraid anymore. He lifts his head that is half-hidden under the water and makes his way quickly to Seungkwan's lips. Seungkwan closes his eyes again and his smile gets lost between their kiss. Vernon likes to bite his bottom lip in a playful way and Seungkwan likes to complain about it, annoying him is such a funny game that Vernon can't stop doing it everytime he can. Seungkwan doesn't protest when Vernon places his hands onto Seungkwan's soft and wet back and the water splits off the bath. They don't care if they have to clean it later because right now the only thing Vernon is thinking of is that he likes kissing him a lot, so he deepens the kiss and his tongue makes its way to Seungkwan's until they need to take a break for a few seconds. It's the second time Vernon is aware that they're naked and for a moment he feels embarrassed and laughs stupidly. Seungkwan decides that's the perfect time to kiss him again now and pulls Vernon closer to him to lie together in the bath with water splashing their faces. Vernon likes him so much, so much he just wants to take him forever and never miss his touch. That's why he's always right by his side at every fansign, in every tv show or interview. Vernon knows he can't act the same way he is at home, in the dorms where Seungkwan can't take his hands away from him and no one thinks it's weird. But when they had a thousand eyes locked on them, Vernon knows he can't reach for Seungkwan's hands. It's something he's used to because it's been the same since they debuted and he wonders how it would be if things where the same as when they were just kids and they could held their hands with a camera pointing at them.

It's in times like this when Vernon feels he loves Seungkwan so much he wants every part of him, every single atom attached to his and never lose his lips and kisses and listen to his voice for more years than he's been alive now. He doesn't understand how he has been living eighteen years and he just has shared a few of them with Seungkwan. Could he live a normal life without that now he knows how it feels to be loved that much? Could he live a normal life without Seungkwan now he can't imagine a world in which he's not in love with him? Now that he knows how to love so intense and he lives so fully with a constant heavy and warm sensation inside his chest?

Vernon kisses his cheeks and he tells him silently that he misses them. He also kisses the tip of his nose and then moves his lips to his forehead to place a few kisses there too and Seungkwan sighs as he strokes with his fingers Vernon's cheeks up and down, softly.

"I love you," Vernon tells him because he can and Seungkwan likes to feel loved so much. He wants to make him happy so he does everything that it's in his hands to make the other boy warm and happy.

"I love you so much," he tells him in English this time because sometimes he thinks loving him in just one language isn't enough. There are a lot of words he could tell him, and still he knows it isn't enough for someone that means so much.

That's why he writes shit like "you're like ocean waves" in their songs. Maybe Jihoon doesn't understand the real reason why he chooses them, but he takes his lyrics and makes music for them.

"I love you too," Seungkwan whispers between kisses and Vernon can't stop the smile that blossoms in his face. The world had to love him a lot to decide that it was a great idea if he met his soulmate that young. What had he done in his past lives to deserve such a beautiful person breathing from his lips right now? Because he feels so lucky and so sure about his feelings and Seungkwan's that he can't just imagine being just his friend. Seungkwan's voice sounds fragile with his nose stroking Vernon's throat with so much tenderness. Maybe their skin is getting wrinkle because they've been in the water for more than an hour now, but Vernon doesn't mind when he's holding Seungkwan and pushing him nearer until their stomaches meet. They could take care of each other, Vernon knows what Seungkwan wants but things don't work like that. There are people waiting for them to come out the bathroom and a voice yelling "I want to go to sleep, stop doing whatever you're doing and let me take a bath!"

So they have to move away and Vernon has to leave Seungkwan's body. But it doesn't matter because even if sometimes it's hard to have intimacy in a home full of people, they can find other places where Vernon can show Seungkwan how much he loves him. Other places where they can make love to each other for hours.

Seungkwan loves Vernon. And his love for him makes Vernon to think all those cheesy things.

"Why are you smiling? We have to clean this," Seungkwan whines.

"Oh, yeah," Vernon says as he reaches for a towel and wraps up Seungkwan with it.

He looks at his beautiful and delicate face that resembles at a butterfly's wings even if he's bare-faced and has swollen and puffy lips, and Seungkwan can't stop the shy sigh that escapes from his mouth.

 


End file.
